One more day
by hopey1
Summary: Naruto is depressed and losing the will to live. His friends have just one more day to show what he means to them. Will they bring back the spark of life known as Naruto Uzumaki or will he perish in the depths of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**One more day!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

The clouds stopped the sun from shining through on the village hidden in the leafs. It was a sign that rain was coming and for one little boy that was fine. In a rundown apartment which was provided by the Hokage sat one lonely boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He looked around the darkened room and could not figure out why he had woken up. He glanced at the clock that was on his bedside stand if you could really call it that and noticed that it was only 4.30 in the morning. He groaned. This was becoming a regular thing for him. During the day he would train so hard that he literally fell asleep when his head hit the pillow however these blissful moments only lasted for a couple of hours before his nightmares woke him up again. He sat in the dark room with his knees pulled up to his chest and thought about why he bothered to go on every single day. Every day he put on his perfect mask of happiness on but at times you could see small cracks in them. It was obvious that everybody in the village hated him. Yes he had graduated to become a genin and even had a team but they were no different from the villagers. Yeah sure they did not glare at him but hate was evident in the venom that they spat put for him. Heck even his jonin sensie wasn't even bothered. He just wished there was one person that actually acknowledged him as a person and not the demon fox that was sealed in him.

He groaned again and headed towards the little bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and looked back at his reflection. Blonde hair that had been left to grow fell on a tan face. Big blue eyes devoid of any emotions stared back at him. He had learned very early in his life to mask his emotion perfectly and now it was second nature to him. When he felt sad he would bury it deep down, when he felt angry he would take out his frustration in training. The one feeling that was constant in his life was the loneliness. Even if he was surrounded by a million of people that feeling would not go because it was the people around him that caused it in the first place. One more day Naruto he thought to himself one more day. It was kind of a mantra for him, to wake up and feel like going on. If it was not for this he would have gave up ages ago and rid the village of their biggest burden. His shoulders dropped at the thought of facing people again but hey the show must go on.

"One more day" he whispered to himself and got into the shower. He was shocked out of his thoughts for just one moment when the cold water hit his skin. He didn't complain about the water as he was used to it. It was one of the ways the landlord got his revenge on the demon child. He got out of the shower and went to his so called bedroom. He opened the closet and got out his orange jumpsuit. He looked at it distastefully. He wanted to dress better but then again none of the shops would sell him any clothes. This ugly thing was he only thing that was sold to him and they charged him extra for it but who was he to complain after all he was just the demon child. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen area. He opened the cupboard and took out the packet of instant ramen and boiled some water and waited for the ramen to cook. Ramen everyone wondered he ate so much ramen they never once thought to ask him even though he would never tell them that he could not afford anything apart from this. Even so he was glad that he liked ramen and it was good for his fast metabolism.

He had his breakfast and walked out the apartment making sure to lock it. He then checked his seals to make sure that he they were intact. He had created these seals himself allowing his apartment to be protected when he was out. On more than one occasion he came home to a demolished building. However much he didn't like the apartment it was still his home. He looked around, there was no one on the streets yet and he was thankful for this. Lately his mask was starting to crack and he wasn't sure that he could keep up this façade of being happy and idiotic. In fact he was far from idiotic, he only acted like this to get some attention but that usually backfired.

"Today is going to be one of those days" he muttered to himself and started to walk towards the training ground where he usually met his team. He was upset and angry and full of rage and he knew it. He wanted to calm his mind and what better way than training. He knew that none of his team mate would be about. His so called teammates he thought. Sakura, he didn't really like her, yeah he asked her out all the time but it was more to keep his act up rather than anything else, the only thing that she cared about was getting the attention of that stuck up Uchiha. It made him sick how she would treat the Uchiha with love and respect even though he didn't care or want it and the way she treated him like trash not worth talking to. Then there was the Uchiha, Naruto thought that he could be friends with him as they went through the same pain and loneliness oh but how he was wrong. He thinks that he is so much better. Yeah right, that's something to laugh about. If Naruto wanted he could defeat the Uchiha at the blink of an eye but sadly he didn't want to give the villagers and the council more reasons to hate him. Last but not least there was his sensie. Honestly he didn't know what to make of him, yeah he didn't hate him and glare at him but what he did was much worse he just outright ignores him. His sensie gives more attention to the Uchiha and the pink banshee than him. He goes through this everyday yet he doesn't say anything. He suffers and keeps the hurt inside of him and carries on with the mask in place. He reached the bridge and started some light exercises.

The morning started to turn light and for Naruto it indicated another day of hate and insults. He stopped his training and sat down against the bridge. He yawned. All these sleepless nights and waking up early was starting to get to him, he felt tired contributed by the other factors. The first one to arrive was Uchiha, scowl firmly in place. Today he didn't feel like greeting him just he just kept quiet, closed his eyes and sighed. He could tell that Uchiha was looking at him trying to figure out what was wrong. Well tough, he can go to hell. For once I don't feel like putting my mask on. Right as if on cue came the pink banshee you could hear her screech from all the way here. God she was loud. She stopped right next to the Uchiha who was still looking at Naruto with a confused expression. What the hell is up with the dobe? He never is this quiet. Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to get some lunch with me after this?" Sakura asked in her usual fangirly way.

"No" Sasuke had other things to do apart from becoming strong to kill Itachi he had to figure out what the hell was up with the dobe, who unknowingly had become his rival/best friend although he would not admit it. Sakura looked disappointed but shrugged it off. Naruto was aware of this, he sat where he was still and silent. What is the purpose of my life? Thought Naruto, he tried to come up with some answers but his mind went blank. That one question had been bugging him ever since they had come back from the land of waves. He had stated that his purpose was to become a tool for his master. Did Konoha want him to become a tool too, did they not see that he was human with feeling, dreams, and aspirations. No obviously, they only saw the demon inside of him and nothing more.

"Where is that good for nothing idiot?" Sakura asked Sasuke referring to Naruto. He flinched ever so slightly that even the trained eyes of the ANBU couldn't detect it. Sasuke looked at her as if asking her are you stupid? He was sick and tired of her annoying face. The way she treated Naruto infuriated him. He looked away towards Naruto. She followed his gaze and was stunned to see the blond haired ninja sitting against the bridge railing. She noticed that he had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. How dare he not greet her and Sasuke-kun. What the hell was he playing at, Sasuke-kun is a way better ninja than he ever will be and he should be respected by all. She slowly went over and stood in front of him.

"Naruto, you idiot, you are late and how dare you not greet me and Sasuke-kun?" she screamed at him.

"You finally noticed huh?" Naruto asked with eyes closed and steel in his voice. Sakura was shocked at the tone of voice that he used. Naruto was sick and tired of them all and he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't even understand why he came here in the first place. Yeah he did one more day. From the tree line Kakashi watched the interaction between his students. Something was wrong, he knew it Naruto never acted like this before.

"What the hell are you talking about baka. Would have been better if you weren't here at all!" she screeched like a banshee with more venom in her voice than she would like. That was nothing new to him, but today his mask had cracks that were really big. And frankly he had enough of taking crap. He thought they were his friends but once again he was proven wrong.

"Sakura leave me alone, before I say something that I regret" Naruto informed her calmly, there was a raging battle going on inside where his emotions were trying to break his barriers. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi noticed that he had dropped the suffix 'Chan'. What's wrong dobe why are you acting like this all of a sudden? Honestly even though Naruto was feeling like crap he didn't want to hurt his so called friends.

"Why you dumb, idiot why don't you just di.." she was cut short when Sasuke yanked her away from Naruto. She stumbled and fell confused. Sasuke was shocked at what he saw face to face with him. His usually blue eyes, bright and radiating happiness was devoid and empty. Naruto's eyes were the same as his, every day when he looked in the mirror at his own reflection. His tan face showed nothing and the big foxy grin was gone, the one that could put the sun to shame and reach even the darkest corner of the darkness even mine thought Sasuke. Naruto averted his eyes not wanting the Uchiha to see something that he didn't want them to see.

"Dobe. What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in his monotone voice. Even though his mind was screaming with concern for his blond friend.

"Why care so suddenly?" Naruto replied with venom. He didn't want their pity. They only notice him now because he was not annoying and loud, but the reality was that they couldn't care less if he lived or died. Sakura was fuming. Her precious Sasuke-kun was talking to that baka and concerned about him and Naruto had the guts to question him. How dare he?

"Naruto, answer Sasuke-kun now!" Sakura spat out. Naruto looked at her with disgust. They stood shocked still. However Sakura was not backing down she would make Naruto see that he was beneath her Sasuke-kun.

"You should consider yourself lucky that he considers someone like you a friend and is concerned about you" she felt a shiver run up her spine and could feel her chest tightening as Naruto released some of his killer intent. Sasuke looked at Naruto, even he was starting to get a bit scared now. I have never seen him like this before. Something really big must be bothering him. Every ninja present in the village looked towards the training ground that they could feel the killer intent coming from and wondered who was it?

"Did you feel that guys?" Kiba asked team 8 and 10 who were doing joint training. They all nodded. They had never felt that kind of killer intent before whoever it was must be really strong they all thought. Their sensie's shared a look. They had not felt that kind of killer intent since their beloved fourth hoakge sacrificed his life on the day of the kyuubi attack. The hokage felt it too and he would have to have a talk with his naru-chan later when he calmed down. Hinata could not stop fidgeting. This felt like Naruto. She was worried for him lately he had become depressed. Usually they would meet up and talk about things but ever since the wave mission he had been avoiding her. She didn't have a chance to ask him about what was bothering him as her team was kept busy. She prayed that he was okay.

"Naruto?" Kakashi had decided it was finally time to intervene. How could he have never noticed that Naruto was this strong. Maybe if I paid him more attention then this would have never happened. Naruto glared at Kakashi with hate. Finally the lazy one decided to intervene he thought to himself. What did he think I was going to hurt his precious Uchiha and pink banshee. To say that kakashi was shocked was an understatement. He was shit scared, the only other person to glare like that at his enemy died twelve years ago. Naruto calmed down, his killer intent disappearing. He took his time glaring at everyone one of them.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" he spat out and walked away from the training ground. All three of them stood there glued to the floor as they watched Naruto's frame receding. What the hell happened? They all thought.

**Hey guys this idea kept going round and round in my head until I wrote it down. Let me know what you think of it. Planning to do more chappies. Please R&R. Thanks**


	2. My Parents?

**My Parents?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

Naruto was sat atop the Hokage monument looking out to the village. Respect, trust, hope, and joy these were the things that Naruto was denied ever since he was born. He knew why they treated him like that, but how was it his fault that the fourth Hokage sealed the nine-tailed demon fox in him? The breeze ruffled his golden locks exposing his blue eyes that were filled with hate for the village. Why should I care for this village when no one cares for me he thought? My dream to become Hokage to protect what? This village? The people in it? My friends? I don't even know what I want anymore. He could feel a presence beside him but he didn't look up. He already knew who was there.

"Naru-chan?" the third Hokage said in a kind voice. He was probably the one person that really cared for him as a human. Naruto appreciated what the old man did and still does for him but he was the Hokage he didn't have the time to spend with Naruto.

"Why does it hurt so much old man?" Naruto asked without looking away. He tried to hide his emotion but was struggling. He was aware of the sting in his eyes as the tears threatened to fall, but he wouldn't let them. He hadn't cried in such a long time, he'd also learnt from an early age that crying didn't help at all in fact it made things worse. The Hokage walked towards him, not fully understanding what Naruto meant. Is he hurt? He sat down next to Naruto and examined him, he doesn't seem to be hurt physically.

"Where does it hurt Naru-chan?" The third Hokage had an idea as to what Naruto might be talking about but he still wanted to know for sure. Naruto was not hurting physically but emotionally he was at the breaking point.

"Right here jiji" Naruto pointed at his chest right on the spot where his heart was. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He had a big lump in his throat as big as an apple making it even difficult for him to speak. He tried to contain his emotion but to no avail. The Hokage cupped his face and turned him to look at him. He wiped his tears with the swipe of his thumb. After chocking back the sobs that were racking his body Naruto calmed down a bit. The Hokage waited for Naruto to continue. It was no use trying to ask what had happened because he knew that when Naruto was ready he would tell him.

"I can't hate the jiji, as.. as much as I try I can't bring myself to hate them" Naruto continued. Yeah he had told Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sensei that he hated them but deep down he knew that he didn't and would always protect them. But right now he needed to sort through his feelings. Somewhere deep in his mind he felt that even his jiji had done wrong to him. He needed answers and he would get them.

"What is the purpose of my life jiji?" the Hokage was stunned to hear this. What is it that Naruto was asking?

"What do you mean Naru-Chan?" he asked not sure how to answer this question. Was the boy so broken that he needed a purpose to live for. How had it gone on this far? Naruto was never like this, he was a happy child always bringing in sunshine with that smile. Naruto had something that no one else had yet here today the boy was asking him the purpose of his existence.

"You heard me jiji, why am I still alive, what is the point of my existence?" Naruto had steel in his voice and that worried the Hokage very much.

"I am a jinchuriki, jiji, the most hated and feared. Is my life's purpose to contain the kyuubi or become a tool for this village?" Naruto didn't know what he wanted to hear from the Hokage. All he wanted was for someone to acknowledge him as a person and not the demon that they so much feared.

"You are not a mindless and unemotional tool Naruto", the Hokage said firmly, he wanted to make sure that Naruto understood that he would not be used as tool for the village, contrary to what others believed. The Hokage continued.

"You don't need a purpose to live Naru-chan, but if you are looking for one then let me remind you that your purpose is to become the best Hokage this village has seen", this surprised Naruto greatly. Out of all the things that he was expecting it was not this. Every time that he would shout at the top of his lungs that he wanted to become Hokage people would laugh.

"How can you say that jiji, I am a monster", Naruto retorted darkly.

"You are not a monster, Naruto Uzumaki. You will be a great leader and already are a great person. I have known you all your life Naru-chan and I know that you value the bonds that you have made above all else. I know that you would not hesitate to give your life to protect the people precious to you." His voice softened at that, the first time that he had laid his eyes on Naruto he knew that a legend was born and it pained him to see him like. But the way that the villagers treated him and sometimes even his friends, it was no wonder that Naruto was feeling like this. He had to help the boy to pull through this. He was also aware that somehow even he was responsible for this.

"You know Naruto your friends love you very much they just haven't realised it yet, well some anyway?" the Hokage informed him. Yes it was true, the changes that were occurring in the younger generation because of Naruto was astounding.

"Love? Did my parents love me? Who were they? Why did they leave me? If my parents left me jiji how can trust that my friends love me. No one loves a monster jiji." Naruto was not convinced. How could anyone ever love him? He was a monster, and if his friends found out then they would hate him too. Love was not to be trusted, if his parents did love him why did they make him a jinchuriki and make him suffer all this. He didn't even know who his parents were? Did they hate him so much that the old man would not say anything about them?

"Naru-chan we've been through this already…" but the Hokage was cut short when he noticed the killer intent and the hardened expression on Naruto's face.

"Who were my parents?" Naruto spat out. He was getting tired of this waiting game. He wanted to know everything. Why did his parents leave him? Why was he left to suffer? Right now he was angry and he wanted a target to direct all his rage at. If the Hokage was not careful he might be on the receiving end.

"No more lies and secrets old man, I want to know and now!" He had made his decisions and he was not backing down. The Hokage knew that he was fighting a losing battle. Naruto could be stubborn, but he realised that he owed an explanation. Maybe it was better he told him now.

"If you wish to know then come to my office Naruto" with that the Hokage stood and sunshined to the Hokage tower leaving Naruto.

He stood up slowly, his mind still wondering whether or not he was ready to hear the answers. But he had made his mind up. He walked down the Hokage mountain using the stairs at the side. He was deep in thought. What would he do with the information anyway? He wanted a way out, to be free to be himself without all this hate and glares. Without all this hate. I could leave the village, he thought to himself, but where would I go? Can I really leave this village, as much as I hate to admit it I can't just leave? As he was walking through the village the Ino-Shika-Cho team was headed his way. He walked right past them without even greeting them. All three of them stood still, ever since that they had become friend with the blond there wasn't a time when he didn't greet them with his goofy smile.

"Hey Naruto, watsup?" Ino asked. Naruto stopped his stride and looked back but remained silent. Really he thought I can't be bothered with this at the moment. He sighed. Shikamaru focused on his hardened expression. His eyes that usually screamed of life were distant and cold. I wonder what is up with him. He thought Naruto was never like this. Choji was too busy munching on the bag of chips that he had.

"Hey did Sasuke-kun beat you again in a spar?" Ino chided. Naruto had daggers in his eyes as he narrowed at Ino. She started to laugh, everyone knew that there was rivalry going on between them and Naruto usually lost and he could get a bit childish about it. Naruto grit his teeth at that comment. Why in hell did they all think that the Uchiha was so high and mighty he had no idea. He didn't feel like answering her. It was a secret that Naruto used to be on the receiving end of Sakura and Ino's obsession over Sasuke. Usually he was the one getting the beating whenever the Uchiha used to upset them why he never knew.

"Oh come one Naruto, stop being a baby, you can't beat him anyway!" Ino exclaimed happily with stars in her eyes thinking about Sasuke. Naruto was clenching his fist so tight that his knuckles were white. Nobody but Shikamaru noticed the little signs.

"You know, Ino you can take everything you said and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine" Naruto spat out with hatred. Six pairs of eyes widened in surprise. Ino got over the shock and launched herself at Naruto. How dare he insult her like that the good for nothing blond. Who does he think he is? However she realised she was nowhere near Naruto as two arms had a firm grasp on her waist. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at Shikamaru who still had not let go of her. Naruto stood there distant and cold. He turned around and continued his trek to the Hokage tower.

"Naruto is really upset about something" Choji suddenly spoke up startling the other two who were staring at the retreating Naruto.

"Wha.. how do you know, you were too busy eating Choji!" exclaimed Ino. Choji shook his head in disappointment and started to walk away. Ino was very much surprised at that. She sighed what did she do now?

"He's right there is something bothering Naruto" Shikamaru sighed and continued.

"Chouji is upset because as a friend you should have noticed like we did, not patronise him like you did. He is disappointed that you don't consider him your friend." Shikamaru could read Chouji like the back of his hand and knew exactly what his friend was thinking. However Naruto's behaviour was worrying even the lazy genius. He had never seen Naruto this cold and distant before. Shikamaru walked off trying to catch up with Chouji leaving Ino to ponder. As she headed slowly towards her home she thought about all that had happened. She did consider Naruto her friend and she trusted him. How could she have not noticed that he was upset and on top of that she had made things worse. She walked straight into something hard and landed on her rear.

"UMPH" she looked up and saw that she had ran straight into none other than her nemesis Sakura and with her was Sasuke. Sakura was Naruto's team mate she would know what was wrong with him. She got up and dusted herself.

"Sorry Forehead didn't see you there" she shuffled her feet not sure how she should ask her about Naruto. She didn't want Sasuke to think that she was interested in him.

"Hey forehead, we just met Naruto, whats wrong with him?" Sasuke looked at her. He had been worrying about his friend but he would never show that.

"I don't know Ino pig, he was really mean to Sasuke-kun and me" Sakaura replied in a whiney voice making it out as if Naruto was to blame for all the things.

"Yeah he was mean to me as well. You know what we should do." Sakura's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"We should give him a daily dose of pain, then he will know who he is messing with!" Ino smirked at her ingenious plan. There was no way that Naruto could beat two of the best kunoichi. Sakura nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked at them disgusted, they call themselves his friends.

Naruto finally reached the Hokage tower without anymore incident. He was furious that the people that he called friends failed to realise that something was bothering him and instead of trying to help him they were too busy throwing insult at him. Like the villagers didn't do that enough. Right now he just wanted the old man to tell him the truth about his parents so that he could at least feel connected to the village if they were from there. The way he was feeling right now, he could just crawl onto a hole and die. He knew that it would not matter to anyone even if he did, no one cared about him. He opened the door and walked inside without waiting for an answer. As soon as he entered he noticed that team eight was also present. They were having some sort of a discussion. He ignored them and sat down on the couch, eyes averted. Really he did not want to talk to anyone. He was sure he would say something that he would regret later.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in" Kiba sneered, Hinata and Shino looked at Naruto. He sat there not looking at them. Kurenai whacked Kiba on the head to shut him up. He however didn't take heed.

"It's the great loser who wants to become the Hokage. " Kiba laughed he loved to tease Naruto usually he could get a response out of the blond. They would banter for a bit and then have a full blown argument. But today the blond was not opening his mouth he was deep in thought.

"Kiba Inuzaka you have been dismissed" the hokage said sternly. Team eight exited the office leaving an indifferent Naruto and a worried Hokage behind. The Hokage sighed he didn't want Naruto to find out just yet who his parents were after all they did have many enemies within and outside of the village but the current situation did not help. He had to tell him the truth so that Naruto knew that he was part of this village as much as everyone else. Naruto remained seated on the couch not really paying attention. The Hokage cleared his throat.

"What do you want to know Naru-chan?" the Hokage tried one more time to get out of telling Naruto. If I just answer his questions as vaguely as possible.

"How about the whole truth jiji" Naruto said dejectedly. He was getting tired of all this. Of not knowing about his parentage, of his so called friends insults, of the villagers that he wanted to protect with his life, of the stares, of the hate directed towards him, of all the pain that he goes through every single day of his life and mostly the demon sealed inside of him. He just wanted to know the truth behind everything.

"Well if you want to know then I guess I can't deny it." the Hokage sighed trying to make sense where he should start but in the end he decided to tell him everything. He looked at Naruto who was staring at the picture of the Fourth Hokage intently.

"You know that 12 years the nine tailed demon fox attacked our village don't you" The Hokage asked him. Naruto nodded how he could forget that it was the worst day of his life. Every single year he was given a reminder of the attack by the villagers.

"Well the Fourth could not defeat it therefore it was sealed into you." The Hokage paused remembering that dreadful night when the attack took place.

"Why me?" Naruto whispered. He could not for the life of him think why did it have to be him put of all the children, although he didn't blame the fourth because Naruto idolised him, he just didn't understand the rationale of why he was chosen. Naruto was still staring at the picture, there was something about it that drew his attention to it. The Hokage knew that Naruto would stare at the picture everytime he came to the office.

"You don't ask anything of your subordinate that you would not do yourself," The Hokage answered. Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"That were the words of the Fourth Hokage when I asked him why you" the Hokage sighed as he recalled that particular conversation.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was getting frustrated. All he wanted was answers not some brain teaser he just didn't have the energy to put things in place and figure it out.

"You look a lot like him you, Naruto, although you have your mother personality. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the picture. Now that he thought about he did look like a mini version of the Fourth. He had the same blond hair and blue eyes with the tan skin. Duh how could I have missed this Naruto thought to himself. His eyes widened suddenly at the thought that his father was the one to condemn him to this life. Take that people, I am not a nobody anymore I am the son of a Hokage. His face lit up and he smiled, a real smile.

"Don't hate him Naruto, Minato and Kushina loved you very. So much that they both died protecting you, their precious son. Yes it is true that he sealed the demon in you to save the village but would you hold it against him?" The Hokage asked him, hoping to kami that Naruto would forgive Minato for what he did.

"What would you if you were faced with a situation like this Naruto, as a Hokage who swore to protect his village and everyone that is precious to him?" the Hokage asked. Naruto didn't answer. His mind was thinking back to a conversation he had with a boy about true strength and precious people. The Hokage looked at him worriedly, Naruto's face was impassive.

"Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

"I don't hate him jiji," Naruto finally responded after what felt like an eternity with the biggest grin on his face. That was the old Naruto, the one that didn't let things get him down.

"He is my hero, and I understand why he did it and I'm just glad that I know who they are, I can place them in my heart." Naruto continued. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he still continued his voice cracking and laden with emotion.

"I,,I Know that..that I will never see..see them, but I know..know that they loved me." Naruto broke down and started to sob. The Hokage came over and pulled him into a hug. Naruto sobbed into his chest until his sobs became whimpers. Finally he found out who his parents were and that they did not abandon him, infact they loved him so much that they sacrificed their life for him and the village. Now that was a true hero. Naruto's resolve hardened, he would become the Hokage and protect his precious people, just like his father did, he Naruto the kyuubi container would continue the fourths legacy.

"Thank you jiji" Naruto drew back from the Hokage and wiped his tears away. He looked at the Hokage with determination. The Hokage smiled at him, maybe he would be alright now. Naruto and the Hokage spent hours talking about his parents.

"But remember Naruto, you can't tell anyone about your parentage yet, as I have told you your mother and father had many enemies both within the village and outside." The Hokage said sternly. Naruto nodded. He felt content knowing about his parents, something that he had not felt in quite a while.

"Naru-chan?" the Hokage asked uneasily.

"Hmm", Naruto replied, absent mindly looking at the picture of his parents.

"Your friends care about you, don't you think they should know about your secret?" he asked.

"I don't know jiji, the way that they treat me makes me think otherwise", Naruto hesitated, was he ready to tell his friends that he was the kyuubi container and what would be their reaction? But sooner or later they would find out and better he tell them than someone else.

"You know jiji, I think I will." He smile faltered but he had made his mind up and he would go through with that. He now had a reason to go on and not just for one more day but many more to come. He just hoped that his friends accepted him.

**I am so sorry guys that it took so long to update but things just kept getting in the way. Namely my other story that I have been working on (nothing to do with fanfiction by the way). Please R&R, complaints, flame or whatever. Next chappy will be up ASAP Thanks hopey 1 **


	3. Torrents of emotion

**Torrent of emotions**

**AN- I do not own Naruto**

**Sorry guys it took that long to update but I had stuff that I needed to deal with.**

**Well I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews.**

Susuke had managed finally managed to ditch Sakura and was walking towards the Uchiha district. However his attention was divided because he could not get Naruto out of his thought. What could possibility be up with him? Why was he so angry? Sasuke was starting to get frustrated trying to figure it out but he was just going round and round in a circle. His head was throbbing from the pain and all these questions and trying to find the answers were not helping it. He was so deep in thought that he bumped into something solid.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed. He got up and dusted the dirt off from his clothes. He wasn't surprised when he noticed that the person he had bumped into was none other than Kakashi. Well this is bound to happen, what with the guy having his face buried in that damn book.

"Why hello there Sasuke" Kakashi greeted. Sasuke frowned, honestly why did it have to happen to him all the time. He didn't want the attention that people so freely lavished on him yet it seemed he could not avoid it.

"Where are you headed?" Kakashi asked. Sasukes eyebrows rose inquiring. Honestly the whole reason that Kakashi had asked him this question was because he thought that Sasuke was looking for Naruto to settle things with him for insulting him, it wasn't the first time that something like this would happen. Both boys liked to settle their dispute with their fists rather than the mature way.

"Home" Sasuke replied monotonously. Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Why was Kakashi so interested what and where he went on his day off. Kakashi just eye smiled since you couldn't see the man face anyway.

"Oh nothing, have you seen Naruto by any chance?" Kakashi had looked in all the places that Naruto usually went but failed to find him. He wanted to talk to the blond about this morning.

"No" Sasuke replied. He had been wondering the same thing, he realised one thing that if Naruto did not want to be found then he wouldn't. Even though the blond was loud and annoying unintentionally he had become Sasuke's friend, no best friend. Naruto was probably the only one that understood him and they connected on so many different levels. Sasuke started to walk as did Kakashi, but suddenly Sasuke stopped. Maybe Kakashi knew something.

"Hey Kakashi-sensie" Kakashi turned around to face Sasuke. He so desperately wanted to ask if Kakashi knew what was wrong with Naruto because he just could not get that haunting look of Naruto out of his mind, but the Uchiha pride would not allow him. He didn't want anyone to think that he cared, he was an avenger and having bonds would make him weak. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. Ah Sasuke you're worried about Naruto yet you are afraid to show your concern.

"Nothing" Sasuke replied with downcast eyes. Why can't I just ask him? Stupid pride.

"I don't know what's wrong with him" Kakashi had answered the unasked questions. Sasuke looked at him and silently walked off to brood. Kakashi shrugged and walked towards his destination, namely the memorial stone, where his best friend lay. He stood in front of the stone and made a small prayer.

"Hey Obito, sorry for not visiting earlier" Kakashi said to the silent stone. The death of his best friend occurred years ago but Kakashi was still stuck in the past unwilling to move forward.

"You know that there is something bothering Naruto", he hesitated.

"And I think I am somewhat to blame. If only I had paid him more attention then maybe he would not feel like this" Kakashi paused recalling this morning and the hate that he had seen in the blond's eyes.

"Sensie would be so disappointed with me, seeing the way that I have treated his son" Kakashi's voice faltered, there was a lump in his throat. He wanted some sort of reassurance, but that was not to be expected, he was talking to a stone after all.

"His friends are worried about him, especially Hinata", Kakashi chuckled when he recalled Hinata with her flushed face demanding what they had done to him. It took a while for Shino and Kiba and himself to assure her that Naruto would tell when he was ready. He had never seen that side of Hinata but then again Naruto could make people do things that they thought they weren't capable of.

"Sasuke tries to be indifferent, but fails miserably" Kakashi smiled, Sasuke reminded him of his younger self with a one track mind. He sighed, he was already missing the hyperactive blond and his antics.

"Anyway I hope Naruto is okay, I'll see you later Obito," Kakashi was ready to depart when he felt someone approach him. He turned around and was surprised to see Naruto. He stood there waiting patiently for the blond to reach him. Naruto huffed and puffed leaning his hands on his knees trying to get his breath back.

"You know I looked everywhere for you!" Naruto exclaimed pointing accusingly, once he caught his breath. Kakashi rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Guess should have come here first" Naruto muttered with a pout. Kakashi was taken aback, what was happening? This morning the blond acted as if he hated everything and everyone and now he's acting as if nothing happened at all. Before Kakashi could interrogate the blond any further he interjected.

"The boss wants to meet everyone at training ground 7 in an hour". Kakashi nodded. This was just a shadow clone. But why did Naruto want to meet everyone? What are you doing? The shadow clone dispelled itself and Kakashi was left alone.

Naruto or more like one of his shadow clones found Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru training with Asuma. The sensie had been informed by an upset Chouji about what had happened between Ino and Naruto and personally he was disappointed. The blond had never done anything to anyone apart from wanting a bit of attention but the way that the villagers treated him was not right and to top it off the people that he called friends were doing things that would upset the blond even more, he just hoped that Naruto would not hold this against Ino. As soon as the team saw him approach they all stopped. Asuma got up from his spot on the grass and waited for Naruto. He was well aware that Naruto was stronger than all of the other genins and if he wanted to settle things with Ino then that could be a problem. Ino on the other hand remembered what Naruto had said to her and lauched herself to punch him. Before her fist could connect with him he put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey am just a clone, one hit and poof I go", that shocked Ino into stopping.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru yawned and the Naruto clone rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Shikamaru, with all the brains you have, you only use that one word!" Shikamaru smirked. He had known Naruto from before they went to the academy but he wasn't about to say anything.

"The boss wants all lot of you in training ground 7 in an hour", the shadow clone informed them and dispelled itself before Ino's punch could. All four of them looked at each other, one thought running through their mind, when did Naruto become so authorative.

In another part of Konoha one of Naruto's shadow clone had located team 8. As soon as Hinata saw Naruto she rushed towards him and hugged him. Kiba, Shino and kurenei stood with their mouth hanging open. Sure they knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto but when had she become so bold.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" the clone nodded and smiled a real smile. But still Hinata was not convinced.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata wanted to make sure that Naruto was okay. He shook his head. She was the only one in their age group that knew of his secret. He told her a while back before they became genin and since then they had become more close to each other. Hinata became more protective of Naruto and treid her level best in everything.

"Hey, I'm okay Hinata, don't worry" he whispered into her ears. He didn't want to let go of her but reluctantly did. Hinata nodded. She knew that when the time was right Naruto would open up. He wasn't the dobe that everyone thought he was.

"Meet me in training ground 7 in an hour" he informed all of them. He looked at Hinata and gave her a reassuring smile before disappearing. Kiba whipped his head left and right.

"Huh where did he go?" He scratched his head and a bark from Akamaru was heard. Kurenei didn't bother to answer him neither did Shino. Kurenei narrowed her eyes at Hinata. I have never seen this side of her she thought to herself. It seemed as if Naruto and Hinata are quite close to each other but when?

"That was just his shadow clone Kiba-kun", Hinata informed him, that left him even more confused. What the heck is a shadow clone?

"Hey boss, boss, are you gonna play ninja with us" Naruto turned around just in time to see Konohamaru crashing into him.

"Ooff" Konohamaru grinned sheepishly. Naruto shook his head, he pushed Konohamaru off of him and stood.

"No, not today Kono, I have things to do" The disappointment was evident in his face. Konohamaru treated Naruto like a big brother, he wanted attention from him and approval, even though he was the Hokage's grandson Naruto had Konohamru some of his techniques such as the sexy jutsu which people didn't appreciate. Konohamru has every right to know what I am Naruto thought to himself. At that moment Moegi and Udon caught up with the pair, they both greeted him. He looked at all three of them.

"Tell you what, why don't you guys meet me at training ground 7 in an hour." Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon had stars in their eyes. Naruto was asking them to meet him at a training ground, maybe he wanted to show them a new jutsu or something. Naruto started to walk away, when he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey next time don't crash into me so hard brat, I could have dispelled, you know" Naruto smirked at the look that he received from the children.

"Huh, what do you mean niisan?" Moegi asked innocently. Konohamaru slapped his forehead when the words sank in.

"He's a shadow clone!" Konohamaru exclaimed. He grinned from ear to ear, he was hatching a plan to get Naruto to teach him that jutsu. Imagine what he could with it. He would most definitely won't need to do his homework he could just get his clone to do it for him. Naruto chuckled, he could see the cogs in Konohamaru's mind working on plan to get him to teach the jutsu. He left the area before Konohamaru and corps could put their plan to action and then he would really be in trouble.

Sakura was walking aimlessly around the village, thinking about her precious Sasuke-kun not really paying attention.

"Sakura", said girl jumped and whipped her head round to come face to face with Naruto. She noticed that Naruto had dropped the suffix after her name. She let that go for the moment and waited. She didn't know what to say because of the way he had acted this morning. She wanted to apologise to the blond but just could not bring herself to do it. Naruto skipped the pleasantry and relayed the message to her. Honestly he didn't know why he liked her, she was always nasty to him, belittling him. Then it hit him like a slap in the face, he had missed what was right in front of his face. Hinata. She was the only one who was always there for him, she shared his sorrow, sadness and despair as well as his happiness whatever little he had. She always managed to make him smile and bring him back up. He sighed one of these days I need to tell her my feelings before it's too late.

Naruto was leaning against the door to Sasuke's house. As Sasuke approached he noticed Naruto waiting for him casually. What does the dobe want? Maybe he came to talk? Maybe he came to apologise for this morning? Nah I doubt that, why would he want to talk to me. He walked right up to Naruto and arched an eyebrow questioningly. He kept his calm and indifferent mask on but inside he was worried or was it relief that the dobe hadn't done anything stupid.

"Teme meet everyone in training ground 7 in an hour" with that said Naruto started to walk off. He didn't want to hang around waiting for Sasuke to throw some insult at him. Naruto thought they were friends and in truth Sauske was one of his precious people.

"Hey dobe" 'whack' Sasuke was left standing there alone with smoke billowing around from the shadow clone. Sasuke smirked that was for making me worry so much dobe.

Naruto received the memories of all his clones. He sighed when he received the memory of the punch. Figures that teme would do something like that, anything to show that he was superior doesn't matter who he stepped on, on the way.

The hour was ticking by and every second that passed, Naruto was becoming more nervous. How do I tell them? What will they say? How will they react, would they hate me or accept me? Get a grip how can anyone ever accept a demon. Can I live with their hate. Yes, no maybe. I don't know. I should just leave the village after I tell them. Yes that is a possibility. These were the questions that kept going round and round in his mind but no answers. He sat down in the lotus position to meditate. If he was going to go through this then he had to calm down. He tried to control his breathing. Inhale, exhale,inhale,exhale. He could feel the gentle breeze caressing his skin. He shut his eyes and focused on the noises that nature produced, the rustling of leaves on the trees, the birds chirping and slowly started to become blank. Devoid of any thought or emotion, he felt peaceful.

Drip, drip, drip was heard. Naruto opened his eyes. Great he thought to himself. He took a few steps and came face to face with the nine tails.

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped, the demon narrowed his eyes. Naruto didn't mean to be so snappy but he couldn't help it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to kyuu" He placed his hands on the back of his head and smiled. The nine tails or kyuubi could tell that Naruto had a mask on. He sighed.

"**You're really going to tell them?" **Kyuubi felt sorry for Naruto, the way that the villagers treated him, it wasn't called for. And even though he was a demon he wasn't heartless. He somehow felt that he was kind of responsible for this. Naruto nodded. Kyuubi could tell that Naruto was nervous and he was emanating fear. Usually the blond was not this quiet when they met.

"**Don't worry kit, if they are truly your friend and they care for you then they will stay by your side." **A flicker of hope glistened in Naruto's eyes but it quickly vanished.

"They don't already like me, just imagine when I tell them I have you sealed inside me?" Kyuubi knew that Naruto put himself down, but usually he would bounce back up. He sighed. If truly they are friends then they would stay, hopefully.

"**Why the depressed tone, when you told the weird female she was okay with it" **Kyuubi tried to reason with him. He had forgotten the weird female's name who had white eyes. Naruto glared at him.

"Her name is Hinata, kyuu and I know that she was not everyone is the same", Naruto responded recalling the time he told Hinata and her reaction.

"**Exactly my point kit, just because the villagers hate you doesn't mean your friends will." **Kyuubi wanted to reassure him that everything would be alright.

"**And you know you still have me" **he tried to lighten the gloomy mood Naruto was in but he failed miserably.

"Yeah I know, thanks Kyuu, you're probably my only constant friend" Naruto said gratefully. Which was in fact the truth. Even though Kyuubi was the bane of his problems, he was grateful that the fox had been there for him through thick and thin.

"**You should head back now kit"** Kyuubi informed him Naruto nodded.

"**The Uchiha has been observing you for a long time now" **Kyuubi smiled devilishly and bid him farewell.

Sasuke stood leaning against a tree observing Naruto. He looked so peaceful. I didn't know the dobe could still for this long. Naruto was aware that Sasuke was there and he was the only one so far. He didn't make a move he just sat there. He wasn't ready to face them yet as much as he told himself. 15 minutes later Sakura entered the training ground and immediately headed towards Sasuke. He groaned inwardly.

"What is going on Sasuke-kun?" she asked trying to fill the silence and get a reaction out of the stoic Uchiha. However it was all in vain as Sasuke just ignored her. If the dobe was planning to do something stupid then he would beat it out of him. He was not going to lose another precious person at any cost. Next to come were team 8 with Kurenei, they nodded in greeting to each other and waited patiently not disturbing the silence. Team 10 along with Asuma came, followed by a very noisy and excited group of Konohamaru and corps, who instantly fell silent upon seeing Naruto sitting there so, calm and serene. They had never seen this side of Naruto before, to them he was still the kid that played ninja with them and taught them cool techniques and jutsus. To say that everyone was surprised to see these children was an understatement.

"Hey uncle Asuma, whats wrong with boss?" Konohamaru asked. There was confusion written all over Asuma's face. He shrugged his shoulder to indicate that he didn't know. He looked at his team.

"What you didn't know that Naruto spends time with your nephew playing ninja and teaching them?" Shikamaru asked incredulously. Asuma's eyes widened, he was not aware that the blond was so close to his nephew. Kakashi was the next one to arrive and everyone gasped in surprise. They all knew from team 7 that Kakashi was a chronic late comer.

"What?" he asked. Honestly he didn't know what was so surprising.

"Kakashi turned up on time" Asuma said. His eyes had become wide as saucers. He rubbedhis yes to see if he was seeing things.

"Ino, pinch me, I think that I am dreaming." Ino chuckled along with Shikamaru and choji was still busy munching on his chips.

"Hmm" Kakashi whipped out his book and started to read it. Asuma went over to poke Kakashi to see if he was really real. Kakashi gave him a glare and Asuma stopped poking him.

"Your actually on time for once!" Asuma exclaimed. Kakashi sighed. Really was his lateness so bad that when he did make the effort to make it on time people would react like this.

"Well I thought a change is in order" Kakashi lazily replied. He didn't want to enlighten everyone that he was feeling guilty for not noticing Naruto acting strange and then his outburst this morning. He wanted to rectify things but everyone did not need to know that. With all the teams assembled at the training ground everyone was silent waiting for the blond. Everyone had their own speculations as to what was going on but they did not voice it. troublesome Shikamaru thought, he is going to reveal his secrets to these idoits, being the lazy genius nothing went past him. Sasuke was still observing the blond, he would wait patiently and wait for Naruto to tell them what the hell was going on, no matter what it was. Hinata on the other hand was worried. She was so nervous that she could not stop twiddling her index fingers. What if Naruto tell them his secrets? How would they react? If their actions hurt Naruto then she would never forgive anyone of them and she would make sure that they suffered as much as they made Naruto suffer. She prayed silently to any God or deity that would listen to her that all went all. The people that Naruto called friends would see past the burden and see the real him. The one that had stole her heart.

They were abruptly broken from their musing when they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked over and there near Naruto stood none other than the third Hokage.

"Hey Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked. He was worried that Naruto had done something really bad that the Hokage had come to punish him.

"Why is Naruto niisan acting all weird?" the usually queit and shy Moegu asked, worry clearly visible on her face.

"Whatever he did Hokage-sama, well talk to him and sort it out" Udon said courageously.

"Don't punish him Grandpa" Konohamaru pleaded. Naruto had this conversation and it touched his heart that these three kids that he played around with would care for him so much. He felt a lump forming in his throat but he pushed it back. He would not cry. The assembled group was shocked that these three would do almost anything for Naruto, when did they become so close?

"You'll find out soon enough " The Hokage informed them. He tapped Naruto on the shoulder to make his presence known. Naruto let out his breath, opened his eyes and stood up. He had his eyes trained on the ground and he thought that his heart was going to come out of his chest cavity with the way that it was beating so hard and fast. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and his palms were sweaty. Am I doing the right thing? He asked himself. Everyone looked at Naruto, instead of the hyperactive boy, in his place stood this new Naruto whose eyes conveyed sadness, sorrow and hurt. His expression was neutral not giving away the inner turmoil that he was in. he looked up and saw everyone that was gathered. He shut his eyes again, he could not tell them that there was a demon inside of him, he was sure that they would hate him like the rest of the villagers. The Hokage squeezed his shoulders in reassurance. Naruto opened his eyes again. He would not back down now, he had made up his mind and whatever happens happens. Whether they hate me or not I have to do this. If they do hate me… he shook his head to get rid of this thought. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. He remained silent averting everyone's gaze.

"What you hear from Naruto is an S classed secret" The Hoakage galred at everyone one of them and let his words sink in. All the sensie's eyes went wide with shock. The genins did not have a clue as to what the Hokage was talking about except for one lazy genius and one pupil less girl.

He looked over to Naruto. He could feel that he was shaking slightly. Naruto took a deep breath and got ready to bare his soul…

**AN- Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Can't promise anything though. **

**Please review, it is much appreciated.**


	4. Secrets Revealed!

**Secrets revealed!**

**AN- Don not own Naruto.**

**First of all let me apologise for the very late update. I have not had the time to write anything. Thank you all for your review and who stuck by. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy.**

Naruto stared at all his friends/comrades face waiting expectantly for him to say something. Where do I start? What do I tell them? Well let's start from the beginning he thought. He pushed back the lump that was threatening to form in his throat constricting his voice.

"First if all I want to apologise to everyone that I have hurt with my behaviour this morning" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. All of his friends stared back at him blankly. Is this what Naruto had called them for they all thought. But in actual fact Naruto felt guilty about the way that he had treated everyone. He was the one that was on the brink of having a nervous breakdown, and he took out all his pent up anger out on them, which was not fair. No one spoke, they just waited patiently for him to continue. This must be the calm before the storm thought Naruto.

He tried to speak but was finding it extremely difficult. Doubts were clouding his mind, what will they think of me/ how will they react when I tell them that I have a demon sealed in me? Should I even tell them? Come on Naruto you can do this, you never go back on your words remember. Yeah that is my ninja way. His internal debate ended with his rational side winning. He cleared his throat, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest but this is something that he had to do no matter what. He lowered his eyes and stared intently at the ground.

"I have called you all here to tell you about some things regarding myself", Naruto was surprised that his voice didn't falter or sound shaky and fail him all together. Because right now inside he felt very light as if the smallest breeze could topple him over. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. What was the dobe talking about? What kind of secrets would he have been hiding?

"I'm sure that you... you have heard about the nine tails demon fox that attacked the village" Naruto glanced at them nervously they all nodded. It wasn't something that could be missed, it was written down in all the history books and some of the ninja families retold the story to the younger generation but missing some very vital information. Not shortly after that the Third Hokage had passed a law stating that the information was not to be disclosed to anyone but whoever listens? If not directly they had other means to tell them especially about the part of the demon child and to stay away from him. The younger generation was not aware of this law but the senseis were all aware of this. Why did the Third Hokage even tell anyone that I contain the demon Naruto thought bitterly to himself, it would have made my life that much easier if no one knew? He sighed and continued, he was not really comfortable telling this to people because he was scared of how they would treat him, not that the villagers treat him better or something.

"You guys probably have read and heard how the Fourth had…had defeated the nine tails" Naruto hesitated and shut his eyes. He didn't want to think that his father, his hero could not beat the nine tails. But he did the next best thing that would ensure the villagers lived. He could clearly see his father the way that he had seen him in the pictures. I wonder how he was. Would my childhood be better if he had been around? I know that I am being selfish but then again have I ever got what I wanted? No. it was a simple answer. I wonder how mum was. How does it feel like to be loved unconditionally, to be held in a warm embrace after a long hard day?

"What has this got anything to do with you Naruto?" Naruto was jolted out of his depressing thoughts by Kiba's impatient question. Patience was not Kiba's forte and he just wanted to hear what Naruto had to say and be on his way. Naruto took big gulps of air. He tried to slow down his rapidly beating heart. His knees felt like jelly and it was surprising that they had not given way yet. This is it Naruto. Now comes the hard part. Naruto took a deep breath, several pairs of eyes trained solely on him trying to unmask him.

"Well..you see that" His mouth had gone dry, he licked his lips to moisten them.

"You see that..that is only half the..The truth" Naruto could not help the stutter that had manged to make its way into his speech. Many eyes widened in surprise. Naruto had officially lost his mind they thought. What is that Naruto idiot saying Sakura thought amusingly?

"What are you talking about idiot?" Kiba snapped at him. Naruto kept his gaze lowered. Any other time had Kiba spoken to him in that manner he would have thrashed him but the situation called for Naruto to calm and colleceted. This was something he was far from feeling.

"Yeah how do you know that? Ino was fuming. Naruto was the dead last, what did he know about these things. As far as she could remember he had mostly slept through all the academy lessons. This is some prank to get attention that he is pulling and we are playing right into his hands. This is interesting thought Sasuke. He started to connect the dots. Naruto was quite close to the Hokage, they had a granddad and almost grandson relationship. Maybe Naruto had been privy to information that they didn't know about. But that was a good question what does this have anything to do with the dobe?

"Because the nine tailed demon fox could not be destroyed" Naruto has regained his composure and answered calmly. Everyone was silent.

"The Fourth could not destroy the nine tails so he instead he sealed the beast" he continued. This was part of the truth that had dreaded the most.

"But niisan, what has this got anything to do with you?" Konohamaru's innocent question sent shivers down Naruto's spine. He braced himself for the inevitable.

"Well..well..you see.." Naruto could not continue. He was sure that he came to terms with his emotions, but he was wrong. I guess accepting it to yourself is totally different to accepting it in front of people.

"Spill it out Naruto" Kiba was starting to get irritated. Honestly just get on with it he thought can't wait around all day.

"Well you see.. for the sealing to work" he took in a deep breath. His stomach was doing somersaults, and his lungs were fighting to keep oxygen inside of him.

"For the sealing to work, the Fourth needed a new born baby whose chakra coils had not developed" Naruto felt as though he was going to be sick but his chanced a look at all of them and could see the confusion written all over their faces. He was not surprised, when he first learned of the truth he had time believing everything, which was until he met the demon fox in his mindscape.

"That baby..that..that baby was..was me" There he had said it, it was out in the open now. There was no way that he could take those words back even if he wanted to. He lowered his eyes. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. The sea of emotion that welled up inside him was threatening. His eyes was stinging from the unshed tears. When he had decided to tell everyone his truth he didn't realise that accepting this truth would be so emotionally draining on him. He didn't want to see the disgusted looks that his friends would give him. The rest of them stood stock still, deathly silent. Had they heard it right. Naruto had the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside of him? They all looked at the Hokage to confirm what they had just heard. Hinata let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Naruto had told everyone his secret, his fear was out in the open. She admired his courage, if she were in Naruto's position she would never be able to go through with what he just did. This made her resolve to better herself to become even stronger, to be worthy for him.

Sasuke's fists went slack from as the words sank in. The dobe had the nine tailed demon fox sealed within him. he had a freaking demon sealed in him! that's why they all hate him, the villagers, the glares, the hushed comments about the demon. That's why! Why didn't I see it before. Because Naruto is a master at masking the truth. Now that he knew Naruto's secret his problems seemed like nothing compared to Naruto's. True he had a difficult life because Itachi had mascaraed his clan but Naruto, Naruto had been condemned to a life of suffering from the moment that he was born. Whoever is sitting upstairs and running the show, sure has a twisted sense of humour.

His opened his heart to all thought Shino, we could easily make or break him. That was a risky move, but I'll have to wait and see how this unfolds. Everything had become deathly silent after Naruto had revealed the secret. You could hear a pin drop, the birds overhead stopped chirping and even the breeze stopped rustling the leaves, it was as if time itself had stopped.

Naruto had not dared to look at anyone out of fear, but this suspense was killing him. He did not know what they were going to say or do. Actually he didn't want how he was feeling. Was he relieved that he told everyone about his worst fear? He remembered from long ago, the Hokage had told him that by sharing your fears, sorrow and sadness lessens the burden. Honestly he didn't know what the old man was talking about. His fear didn't lessen and he was feeling more agitated than before. He lied! He took a big gulp of air trying to fill his lungs that were on the verge of collapsing.

"Monster!" two screeches could be heard in unison. That was it. That was what he had feared the most. He didn't even bother to look up. Uncontrolled tears started to roll out of his eyes as he left the training ground at a speed that would put the fourth to shame.

**AN- Please R&R thank you Hopey1**


End file.
